The degeneration of basal forebrain cholinergic neurons is one of the hallmarks of Alzheimer's Disease. The recently isolated neuropeptide, galanin, has been found to be associated with magnocellular cholinergic perikarya in the nucleus basalis, suggesting its importance in the cholinergic deficits associated with this disease. This 29 amino acid, amidated peptide may represent a new peptide family and may function as an inhibitory neuromodulator throughout the body. This pilot project proposes to study the participation of galanin in the neuropathology associated with Alzheimer's Disease using reagents directed against human galanin, mRNA levels in normal and Alzheimer's Disease brain will be evaluated using northern blot techniques. In parallel to these studies, the distribution of human galanin peptide in normal and Alzheimer's Disease brain will be evaluated using a radioimmunoassay specific to human galanin. The data derived from these studies will provide important information concerning the role of galanin in the neuropathology and the symptoms associated with this Alzheimer's Disease.